1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to household containers of the type used for rubbish disposal, and more particularly to a container having a lid adapted to receive different sized disposable bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rubbish or trash containers are commonly used in household and commercial locations as a receptacle for the collection of rubbish. Such containers are typically made of a rugged plastic material, but they may also be made of metal such as galvanized steel. While such containers may be used to directly collect rubbish, they more commonly are lined with a disposable plastic bag. These bags allow for the rubbish to be collected in the bag, and when the bag is full, for the bag to be removed from the container for disposal. When using these bags, the container acts primarily as a support for the bag. The bag is opened and placed in the container with the open end of the bag stretched around the top rim of the container. By pulling the open top of the bag over the lip of the top rim of the container, the bag is securely supported by the container.
Rubbish containers are available in a variety of sizes, the most common sizes being the 26-gallon size and the 33-gallon size. The 26-gallon size is more commonly used for heavier trash, such as printed matter. The 33-gallon size is used for lighter weight trash, such as yard leaves. Disposable bags for rubbish containers are likewise available in a variety of sizes, including a 26-gallon size for use with 26-gallon containers and a 33-gallon size for use with 33-gallon containers.
A consumer is likely to have a collection of rubbish containers of different sizes. The larger 33-gallon size container has certain advantages, particularly for lighter weight trash, such as leaves, and the 26-gallon size container has certain advantages, particularly for common household trash which is heavier in weight. With a collection of rubbish containers of different sizes, it is necessary for the consumer to have on hand a variety of different size disposable liner bags available. The 26-gallon bags will not fit in a 33-gallon container because the open end of the bag is not large enough to extend around the top rim of the container. While the 33-gallon bags fit in the smaller 26-gallon containers, the larger bags are cumbersome to use in the smaller containers, and since the larger bags are more expensive, the consumer wastes money.
A typical household or commercial establishment will have a variety of trash. Some weeks, there will be more lightweight trash, so that it would be more convenient to have a larger 33-gallon rubbish container. For example, in autumn, leaf collection is more conveniently handled in a 33-gallon rubbish container. Other weeks, there will be more heavier weight trash, so that it would be more convenient to have a smaller 26-gallon rubbish container.
For many people in apartments, condominiums, or smaller homes, there is insufficient room for more than one rubbish container. These people cannot take advantage of the separate advantages of the smaller 26-gallon rubbish containers and the larger 33-gallon rubbish containers.